


Cuddling with Shizu-chan

by Saku015



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Febdurarary, Fluff, M/M, OTPtober 2020, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Izaya finds his boyfriend asleep on his sofa after arriving home.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960663
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Cuddling with Shizu-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Cuddling.  
> Day 5: Cuddling.  
> Day 2: Loving.

Izaya groaned as he stepped through the door of his Shinjuku apartment. This day was really long with all his meetings with is clients and Shinki-san. Even the fact that he had fatty tuna in Russia Shusi as dinner didn’t help – and, what is worst, Shizu-chan didn’t show up, even for one second.

Izaya unceremoniously threw his coat down onto one of the chairs beside the dining table, and walked towards his desk, just to stop in his tracks. On his sofa, there was someone sleeping. Izaya slowly pulled out one of his switchblades of his pockets, and sneaked to the sofa. When he peaked over the back of it, he almost dropped his blade, letting out a gasp.

”What the heck, Shizu-chan?!” He whisper-asked as he watched the man sleeping soundly. On closer inspection, he saw the deep frown between the blond’s eyebrows and the purple circles under his eyes. He looked like shit as well.

Izaya sighed, then put his blade away. He decided that he would deal with his boyfriend sneaking in his home after changing into something comfortable. It only took him ten minutes, and he returned in an oversized hoodie – obliviously Shizu-chan’s – and tracksuit pants. He crouched down beside the sofa, leaning forward a bit.

”You should take better care of yourself,” – great advice Izaya, really -,”We don’t want you to die early, do we?” The blond only groaned at that, turning to his side. Izaya’s eyes turned from his face towards the space beside him – just the perfect size for him.

After realizing that, Izaya stood back up, and climbed up on the sofa without a second thought. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, and nuzzled close to him. Izaya closed his eyes, feeling his body relaxing, muscle by muscle. His eyes closed as his lips turned up to a smile. Yep, cuddling with Shizu-chan was really the best.


End file.
